Furude Rika
Furude Rika jest jedną z głównych postaci serii Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Jest córką kapłana shinto w Hinamizawie. Jest miko w Świątyni Furude. Okazuje się być główną bohaterką na początku Minagoroshi-hen. Informacje o postaci Rika wydaje się postacią drugoplanową przez pierwszą połowę Higurashi. Kiedy historia rozwija się, dowiadujemy się, że jest ona sercem większości dziwnych zdarzeń, jako że jej śmierć rozpoczyna Wielką Katastrofę oraz dalsze wydarzenia. Mimo tego, że była zabita tylko pięć razy na ekranie, umierała w każdym rozdziale (wyłączając Matsuribayashi-hen i Miotsukushi-hen) oraz we wszystkich pozostałych światach. Mieszkańcy Hinamizawy darzą Rikę wielkim szacunkiem, ponieważ jest córką kapłana klanu Furude, jednego z trzech wielkich domów Hinamizawy. Jest ona także uważana za reinkarnację Oyashiro-samy. Chociaż Rika jest upoważniona do uczestniczenia i zabierania głosu w posiedzeniach wsi, to nie musi na nie przychodzić, ze względu na młody wiek. Rika mieszka ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Satoko Houjou, w małym domku przy Świątyni Furude.Miała starszą siostrę Aiko Furude jednak została skasowana bo to ma być kryminał a nie o siostrach - cytat twórcy . Wyglądała tak samo jak Rika tylko była starsza i miała warkocz. Rola Królowej Nosicieli Jako córka kapłana jednego z trzech wielkich domów, Rika jest uważana za Królową Nosicieli. Mieszkańcy Hinamizawy utrzymują, że jeżeli Królowa umrze, to cała wioska zginie w ciągu 48 godzin. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Rika Rika ma długie, fioletowe włosy z prostą grzywką i opadające, także fioletowe, oczy. Jest najniższa ze wszystkich postaci w Higurashi. W dni szkolne Rika nosi białą koszulę z kokardą, granatową spódnicę, białe skarpety i brązowe lub czerwone buty. W wolne dni nosi zieloną sukienkę z białą kokardką i białe sandały. Podczas festiwalu Watanagashi ubiera jednolite, tradycyjne miko i ozdobną motykę z frędzelkami. Osobowość Rika wydaje się być bardzo mądra jak na swój wiek. Jako małe dziecko (podczas Himatsubushi-hen w czerwcu 1978r.) przewidziała własną śmierć w czerwcu 1983r, podczas wizyty Akasaka Mamoru. Rika jest trochę dziecinna i ma tendencję do mówienia bezsensownych, nic nie znaczących słów, jak "nipah", "mii", "pachi-pachi". Rika odnosi się do siebie "boku", słowo to jest stosowane głównie przez chłopców i jest uznawane za urocze, kiedy używane jest przez dziewczęta. Nie używa zwrotów grzecznościowych, co można by uznać za niekulturalne, ale nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi. Rika lubi wino i pikantne rzeczy, ku niezadowoleniu Hanyū. Prawdziwa osobowość Kiedy ukazuje się prawdziwa osobowość Riki, słodka i niewinna dziewczynka zmienia się w bardziej dojrzałą osobę. Zmienia zwrot "boku" na "watashi", a jej głos przypomina bardziej głos dorosłej kobiety niż dziecka. Po raz pierwszy jej prawdziwa osobowość pojawia się w Himatsubushi-hen, kiedy ostrzega Akasakę przed śmiercią swojej żony. Rika na poczatku była optymistyczna, ale potem przestała wierzyć w powstanie nowego, dobrego świata po czerwcu 1983. Wydawało się wtedy, że nic jej nie obchodzi, co wzbudzało podejrzenia Satoko. Relacje Satoko Houjou Satoko jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Riki. Mieszkają razem od śmierci ich rodziców w małym domku przy świątyni Furude. Jak każdy z jej przyjaciół, Rika próbuje chronić Satoko, bo wie, ile bólu zadał jej wuj. Rika była jednym z niewielu, którzy wiedzą o syndromie Hinamizawy Satoko. Keiichi Maebara Chociaż ich stosunek jest dość "ekscentryczny", to Rika darzy Keiichi'ego szacunkiem. Rika uważa, że chłopak jest jedyną nadzieją na przeżycie czerwca 1983, bo wierzy, że przeznaczenie można przezwyciężyć. Może to być jeden z powodów, dla których Rika stara się dbać o Keiichi'ego i go chronić. Rena Ryuuguu Rena i Rika są bliskimi przyjaciółkami od początku serii; Rena czasami chce wziąć Rikę do domu. Rika lubi przyjacielską i niewinną osobowość Reny, stara się ochronić ją przed nawracającymi objawami Syndromu Hinamizawy. Furude Hanyū Rika jest jedyną osobą która może zobaczyć Hanyū przez większość serii, aż do Minagoroshi-hen, kiedy Hanyū staje się istotą materialną. Hanyū jest czymś w rodzaju anioła stróża dla Riki i była z nią od urodzenia. Rika jest reinkarnacją Oyashiro-samy (Hanyū). Ciekawostki *Ze wszystkich bohaterów Rika zmarła najwięcej razy. *Rika umiera w każdym rozdziale, oprócz Matsuribayashi-hen i Miotsukushi-hen. *Ponieważ Rika jest odporna na Syndrom Hinamizawy, to nigdy nie oszalała i nie popełniła samobójstwa. *Rika lubi wino i ostre potrawy. *Jak było pokazane w mandze Saikoroshi-hen, nazwa ulubionego wina Riki to "Bernkasteler B..."(reszty nazwy nie widać). Pełna nazwa to najprawdopodobniej "Bernkasteler Badstube". Galeria 158px-Rikachanchama.png rika.jpg rika1.jpg rika2.jpg rika3.jpg Rika-and-Hanyuu-higurashi-no-naku-koro-ni-12938444-1440-900.jpg 751203.jpg __STATICREDIRECT__ Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Klan Furude Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Kategoria:Hinamizawa Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Fioletowe włosy